Unexpected
by OfficialTess
Summary: Brooke and Lucas' wedding gets an unexpected turn. Breyton slash! Last chapter is posted! It's beautiful even if I have to say it myself.
1. An unexpected turn

Peyton was sitting on her bed

Peyton was sitting on her bed. Today was Brooke going to marry Lucas, she though. _Her_ Brooke was going to marry Lucas.

'Why couldn't I just tell her that I love her when I got the chance!' Peyton yelled at herself when she though back at when she had the chance.

'_**Brooke, can I talk to you?' Peyton asked.**_

'_**Sure, what's up?' Brooke asked.**_

'_**Somewhere private please.' Peyton said with a look on Lucas standing behind them.**_

'_**Okay.' Brooke said while walking with Peyton to the bathroom. 'Peyton, what's wrong?'**_

'_**I just... I need to tell you something and I need to tell it before the wedding.' Her voice was shivvering. **_

'_**Peyton, are you alright?' There was a slight bit of concern in Brooke's voice.**_

'_**I'm fine, I just need to tell you that...' Peyton couldn't go through with her sentence. 'I hope you'll be happy with Lucas.' **_

'_**Thanks.' Brooke said, while hugging Peyton. 'I'm going back inside, are you coming?'**_

'_**Just a minute.' She watched Brooke walking back inside. She turned to the mirror and looked at herself. 'Stupid! Why didn't you just tell her you love her?' **_

'_**You love Brooke?' a voice in the doorway asked. **_

'_**Lucas, I...' **_

'_**Never mind, Peyton.' He said. 'Just say nothing to Brooke, please.' He walked away.**_

'Now it's too late.' Her tone was not more than a whisper. She got up en got dressed. Then she took her car and drove to the churche.

Brooke and Lucas stood in front of everyone in the churche.

'Does anyone have a reason why Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott should not marry today?' the Priest asked.

'I do.' Peyton said while walking to the front of the churche.

'Peyton.' Brooke, Haley and Lucas said all together.

'What is your reason?' the priest asked.

Peyton didn't say anything, but instead she kissed Brooke. Brooke was too surprised to kiss her back. Peyton pulled away.

'Peyton?' Brooke aske still in surprise, but Peyton was already running out the churche. Brooke turned to lucas. 'Do you know what's going on?'

Lucas simply shrugged his shoulders.

'Do you want to continue the wedding?' the priest asked.

'Yeas please.' Lucas said.

'No.' Brooke said while still looking at the place where Peyton just ran out.

'Brooke?' Lucas and Haley said together.

'What did you just say?' Lucas asked rather angry than confused.

'I said...' she gave the bouqet to Lucas. 'No.' She ran outside.

Brooke ran to her house, got out of her weddingdress and put some comfortable clothes on. Her cell phone rang and on the screen appeared _Lucas_. 'I don't have time to talk to you now.' She said to the cell phone and she just let it rang.

Peyton sat under the bridge.

'I thought I'd find you here.' A voice behind her said.

She turned around.

'Brooke, I...' she started.

'No, Peyton, you don't have to say anything.' Brooke said while sitting next to her. 'Just tell me. Why did you do that?' Brooke gained tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

'Because I love you Brooke.' Peyton said. 'I always loved you.'

'But why now?' The anger in her voice was taking controle. 'And why not just tell me instead of kissing me in front of everyone.'

'Brooke, I'm sorry...'

'No, you know what, you can't just burst in like that, kiss me and run out!' The anger had full controle over her voice now. 'I was happy with Lucas, I was gonna marry him. Now I'm not sure if I can be happy at all.' She walked away, leaving a crying Peyton behind.


	2. The letter

Brooke woke up the next morning and put some casual clothes on

Brooke woke up the next morning and put some casual clothes on. On her way to the kitchen, she walked passed the front door and noticed that there was a letter on the floor with her name on it.

'Someone must have pushed it under the door.' She spoke to the air while she opened the letter.

Dear Brooke

_Now I know that you don't feel the same way, there's no reason for me to stay in Tree Hill. I decided to leave. I know that you still have questions for me, so I wrote these letter in hope that they will be answered. I know that a question you wanted to ask was if I did the good thing or not by leaving Tree Hill. I think I did the best thing, because there's no reason for me to stay. I got a job offered in LA and I accepted it last night after you ran away at the bridge. I also don't want to cause anymore trouble between you and Lucas. I want you to be happy and that's not gonna work when I'm there, because I can't be around you anymore. Not now I know you don't feel the same way. It's gonna be weird when I ever see you again. I thought you also asked why I did it at the time of your wedding. I simply said that the reason is that I love you.. I tried to say it to you the day before the wedding, but I couldn't. You know I'm not good with feelings. You also asked why I kissed you instead of just tell you. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth so I just had to show it. I don't want to hide anything from you, or Lucas, or Haley, or the world for that matter. So I thought that if I kissed you, everyone should know it and I wouldn't have to say it over and over again. If I know you good enough, and trust me I do, then I think you're last question would be, and I quote: "Will I ever see you again?" I think you will, as soon as I'm ready to go back to Tree Hill. I hope this letter is an answer to all of your questions. If you read this letter, I will be on my plane to LA. Just so you know and that you're not knocking on my door after you've read this._

_Love_

Peyton

Brooke read the letter over and over again. She also noticed that there were some darker spots on it. Probobly tears that fell on the paper. Brooke couldn't believe what she was reading.

'No.' She whispered, tears filled her eyes. She took her jacket, got in her car and drove to Peyton's house. She got out the car, ran to the front door and started knocking on it.

'C'mon Peyton, open the stupid door!' she yelled while still knocking. She took Peyton's spare key out of her purse. She always had a key of Peyton's house and Peyton had a key of Brooke's house. She wanted to put it in the lock, but her hands shiverd too much to actually get the key in the lock. 'Stupid key! Why do they make these things anyway!' Finally she managed to put the key in the lock and opened the door. 'Peyton! Peyton, I know you're here!' She yelled her longs out, but no-one answered. She ran to Peyton's room and pulled the closetdoor open. It was empty. Peyton meant what she wrote in the letter. She left Tree Hill. Brooke sat on Peyton's bed and cried. She looked through the room. 'I'm going after her!' she yelled. Brooke searched every drawer in Peyton's room and found a flyer of a hotel in LA. 'Aha.' She said. At that moment her cell phone rang. The name _Lucas_ appeared on the screen. She opened her phone.

'Hi.' She replied.

'Hi, Brooke. Where are you?' Lucas asked. 'I haven't seen you since Peyton kissed you. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. I just...' she paused for a moment. 'I need to take care of something. Bye.' She hung up the phone and drove back to her house. There she took a bag, threw enough clothes in it for a trip to LA and went back to the car.

'Damn, the bag!' she said when she was in the car. Brooke was in such a hurry she just forgot her bag. She ran back inside and went back to her car. _With_ her bag this time.

Peyton was looking out of the window of the airplane. The light of 'Fasten your seatbelt' lit and Peyton put her seatbelt back on. The plane started to descent. Once they were on the floor she clapped, along with the others, for the captain of the plane. She got out and waited for her bag. Once she finally got it, the only thing she had to do was get a cab. She was lucky, 'cause she had the last cab that was available.

'Where to, miss?' the cabdriver asked.

'To Summer Plaza please.' Peyton said.

'Ah! Nice hotel.' The man had a weird accent, but Peyton didn't pay much attention to his accent. The driver noticed that Peyton wasn't fully their with her mind. 'What's on your mind?'

'What?' Peyton asked.

'I asked what was on your mind. You looked far away.' The driver repeited.

'Oh, nothing. It's just a broken heart.' She said without thinking.

'A broken heart can be painfull.' The driver said.

Peyton was glad when she finally got into her hotelroom. She saw she had a room with a twinbed. She threw her bag on the left side and she fell on the bed on the right side. She sighed.

She had fallen asleep but woke up when she heard the lock turn and saw the person she least expected.

'Brooke?' She said confused.

'Peyton.' Brooke said.

**Reviews please?**


	3. The explanation of the letter, Busted!

'Brooke, what are you doing here 'Brooke, what are you doing here? How do you know I was in this hotel?' Peyton was stunnen by seeing Brooke in the doorway.

'How did I know you were in this hotel?' Brooke asked. 'Next time you wanna run away, don't leave the flyer where I can find it. When I got her the man at the reception gave me you roomnumber.' Brooke threw the flyer on Peyton's lap. 'And I will explain later what I'm doing here.' She also threw the letter on Peyton's lap. 'I'm gonna read peaces of it and both you and me are gonna say what we think of it.'

Peyton was confused but didn't disagree. Brooke closed the door, sat next to Peyton on the bed and took the letter back. 'Let's start.'

'_Now I know that you don't feel the same way, there's no reason for me to stay in Tree Hill. I decided to leave._' Brooke read from the letter.

'First of all, it says what it says, I had no reason to stay in Tree Hill.' Peyton said.

'Your dad.' Brooke simply said.

'He's hardly there.' Peyton walked to the closed and stood with her back to Brooke.

'Haley.'

'Mad at me for ruining Lucas' wedding.'

'Karen.'

'Also mad at me for ruining Lucas' wedding.'

'Nathan.'

'What do you think, he's on Haley's side.'

'Me.'

Peyton turned around so quickly that she it's unbelievable she didn't fall. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that I was a reason for you to stay in Tree Hill.' Peyton was gonna answer, but Brooke quickly turned back to the letter. '_I also don't want to cause anymore trouble between you and Lucas. I want you to be happy and that's not gonna work when I'm there. Because I can't be around you anymore._'

'Well, it is true.' Peyton said. 'I didn't want to cause anymore trouble.'

'Well, that was pretty impossible, 'cause you couldn't cause anymore trouble.' Brooke said. '_I thought you also asked why I did it at the time of your wedding. I simply said that the reason is that I love you. I tried to say it to you the day before the wedding, but I couldn't. You know I'm not good with feelings. You also asked why I kissed you instead of youst tell you. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth so I just had to show it. I don't want to hide anything from you, or Lucas, or Haley, or the world for that matter. So I thought that if I kissed you, everyone should know it and I wouldn't have to say it over and over again._'

'It's like I wrote, I'm not good with feelings. I just, I couldn't find the right words. I mean, I couldn't just say, "Hey Brooke, I'm in love with you, go have a wonderful wedding". You know it's hard for me to tell someone my true feelings, let alone I have to say them to my best friend.'

Brooke smiled. 'I know.' She gained tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Brooke continued. '_If I know you good enough, and trust me I do, then I think you're last question would be, and I quote: "Will I ever see you again?" I think you will, as soon as I'm ready to go back to Tree Hill. I hope this letter is an answer to all of your questions. If you read this letter, I will be on my plane to LA. Just so you know and that you're not knocking on my door after you've read this. Love Peyton._'

'I just...' Peyton started, but she was cut off by Brooke.

'No, this last part doesn't need an explanation from you, but from me. You were right, my first though as I read that you were going to LA was "Will I ever see you again?". After that I indeed go to your place and started knocking on your door. I couldn't believe you were really going to LA. I didn't kiss you back, because I was too surprised. After you took off, I called off the wedding.'

'You what?' Peyton was shocked to hear that Brooke had actually called off her wedding with Lucas. 'Brooke, this was your dreamwedding!'

'But not with the man of my dreams.' Brooke said as her tears finally fell down. 'You didn't give me the chance to respond, so I followed you because I finally know you love me too. Yeah Peyton I said "too". If you stayed long enough, I could say... I'm in love with you too P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke. Their faces came closer, but suddenly Brooke's cell phone rang.

'What?' she asked sharp as she opened her cell.

'Where the hell are you?' Haley's voice was so loud that Peyton could here her question.

'In LA!' Brooke said as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and mouthed sorry to Peyton who mouthed it's okay back.

'Brooke! I know Peyton is there too!' Haley yelled. 'Peyton, if you can here me, the next time I see you, I'm gonna make sure you can never stand again! I just...' Brooke closed her cell phone.

'Sorry about that.' She said. 'Maybe we should take things slow.'

'I totally agree.' Peyton said.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' Brooke smiled as she dissapeared in the bathroom.

After two hours they both sat with a towel around their body and hair on the bed. They were making a puzzle in a book. 'No, it has to be "noticed" not "notieced"' Brooke laughed as she pointed the place where Peyton wrote "notieced". Peyton laughed and corrected the word.

'I really like spending time together.' Peyton smiled.

'Me too.' Brooke said with a smile. Their faces came closer again and just as their lips were about to touch they heard Haley's voice.

'I can't believe this!' she yelled as she ran out and closed the door so hard that Peyton and Brooke though it was gonna fall out. Peyton and Brooke burried their head in their hands.

**Reviews?**


	4. Finally

'Haley

'Haley!' Brooke yelled as she ran after her.

'What?!' was Haley's sharp answer.

'It's not what you think.' Brooke said.

'It isn't?' Haley asked. 'Okay, this is what I think. You left Lucas at the wedding. You went to Peyton's, she wasn't there, you went after her to LA, you guys told eachother their feelings and you were gonna get together.'

'Okay, then it is what you think.' Brooke said. 'But I didn't wanna hurt Lucas.'

'But why did you follow Peyton?' Haley's anger in her voice was replaced with confuse. 'You were happy with Lucas, you loved him.'

'But I didn't love love him.' Brooke came closer to Haley. 'It wasn't true love. I'm happier when I'm with Peyton. I followed her because I truly love her. Lucas was just a way to hide it, that was wrong and I know it. I just... I love Peyton more. I really like being with her, I like her in my presence, I like her voice, I like her touch, I just like everything. And I'm sorry for hurting Lucas, but I'm not sorry for loving Peyton.'

Haley gained tears in her eyes from Brooke's speech. 'That was a beautiful speech.'

Brooke smiled. 'It's a true speech.'

Haley grabbed Brooke and pulled her in a hug. 'I'm sorry. I was just so angry because you left Lucas in the church. Just... Be happy.' She smiled.

'Thanks, and I am happy.' Brooke said as she let go of Haley. 'I'm gonna go back to Peyton, do you wanna come?'

'Nah, I'm just gonna go home.' Haley smiled. 'Just give me a call sometimes.'

Brooke nodded. 'Bye tutor wife.' They both laughed. Brooke pulled her back in a hug.

'Bye Tigger.' Haley turned around and walked out of the hotel.

Peyton had finished the puzzle when Brooke came in. 'How was it with Haley?' she asked.

'She'll be fine.' Brooke said.

They both smiled. They moved closer again and there lips were about to touch as Brooke's cell phone rang.

'God!' she yelled. She opened her cell without looking who it was. 'What?!'

'Hi Brooke, Haley just called me.'A voice on the other end said.

'Lucas I...' Brooke started her sentence but was cut off by Lucas.

'She told me your speech.' He said. Peyton, who had her head next to Brooke's so that she could listen, looked confused. Brooke smiled at Peyton. 'It was beautiful. Look, I still love you but... I hope that you be happy with Peyton. I really do.'

'Thanks.' Brooke said. Lucas had already hang up. They both got dressed.

'What was that actually all about? What speech?' Peyton asked after a while.

Brooke looked out of the window and saw that the sun was setting. 'I'll tell you later. C'mon.' She hold out her hand and Peyton took it. Brooke took Peyton outside to the beach.

'It's beautiful here.' Peyton said as she sat on the sand.

'Yeah, it is.' Brooke smiled as she sat in Peyton's lap. Peyton threw her arms around Brooke's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

'Now what was that speech?' Peyton asked.

'Well, Haley asked why I followed you. I said I didn't love Lucas, that it wasn't true love. I'm happier when I'm with you, Peyton. I followed you because I truly love you. I like being with you, I like you in my presence, I like your voice, I like your touch, I just like everything about you. That was my speech.'

'That was beautiful.' Peyton gained tears in her eyes and Brooke smiled. Suddenly Brooke turned around and pushed Peyton in the sand. 'What are you doing?' Peyton laughed.

'I'm gonna get that damn first kiss.' Brooke said with her little Brooke-tone. Peyton smiled and Brooke leaned in. Their lips touched softly. Brooke pulled away and smiled. She leaned back in. Her lips on Peyton's. To her surprise, Peyton's tongue touched her lips. She slightly opened her mouth and her tongue met Peyton's. She pulled away after a moment that looked like ages. 'I love you P.Sawyer.'

'I love you too B.Davis.'

The sun coloured the sky orange, red, yellow and a bit purple. And under that beautiful sky... they kissed and they couldn't be happier than they are now.

**That's it guys. Hope you liked it. Reviews please!?**


End file.
